Jenna
was a houseguest on House of Shade: Season 17 and later appeared as a housemate on International House of Shade: Norway. House of Shade: Armageddon Jenna entered the game on Night 1 as 1 of 16 newbies to the HOS franchise. After the Armageddon eviction, Jenna became the Godfather and became the first Head of Household of the season. During her reign Jenna decided to nominate both Alex L. and James for eviction, however this soon changed once Jenna also won the Power of Veto. Jenna decided to save Alex and use her power to renominate Jordan M. in his place. At the end of the week Jordan was evicted over James by a vote of 7-3. It wasn't until Week 3 where Jenna ran into a problem. Due to the fact that Adrian used his Silver POV on Keegan, Jenna was named the replacement nominee by Ryan Mortenson to sit next to Adrian on the block for eviction. Luckily enough for Jenna, she survived by a vote of 11-0 as Adrian was evicted. During Week 5's trail nominations, Jenna was saved by Agustin and continued the cycle by saving Tate. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: Norway Jenna entered the house alongside 15 other newbies to IHOS on Night 1. Once it was revealed that coaches would be in effect this season, Jenna was drafted by Chrissa alongside Carson C., Jordan M. and Jack C. to be part of a team. At the end of week 1, though she lost her teammate, Jenna won immunity from the week 2 nominations as a result. While still remaining un-nominated during Week 3, Jenna saw herself the victim of the first set of house nominations with her partner Connor C., when the house nominated them during Week 4 next to the duo of Danielle and Jack. Unfortunately Connor chose to leave the game during that time, leaving Jenna without a partner, luckily enough though, Jenna went on to win Safety in the Save and Replace competition, allowing her to remove herself from the block and nominating Emma R. and Gage in her place to face the public vote. During Week 5, Jenna became a duo with Emma as the result of the twist, and even though Jenna self nominated her duo, she still remained safe for the week. Jenna was later nominated however during BBUS/CAN week when HOH's Dani and Steffen chose to nominate her duo with Carson for eviction, but a stroke of luck came her way again when Sam R. failed to compete in the POV nor give a warning, causing Isaac and Sam to take Jenna and Carson's spot on the block where Sam was later evicted unanimously. Jenna faced yet another eviction during Week 7 after being nominated by the house and faced off against Dani, Jack, Isaac, and Steffen where Steffen was evicted over her. Week 8 brought upon Devastation Week upon the house where it was announced that 3 housemates would be evicted by the end of the Week, and while Jenna was able to vote with the house to vote out Dani and compete well enough to defeat Jack in the Safety competition, she was still nominated by the house for the final eviction of the week where she faced off against Carson and Isaac where she unfortunately met her end when the public voted her out, causing her to finish the series in 6th place. Competition History Carepackage History Nomination History } | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | style="background-color:#FFD700;" |''Immune'' |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 | | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Jack & Dani, Emma & Gage | Gage, Isaac, Jack, Sara | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | Jenna | Jenna | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | Dani & Steffen | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | Isaac Jack | Isaac, Jack, Steffen | |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |- | Isaac | Carson, Isaac | |}